User blog:XxRosyAdoresMunroChambersXx/My Leaving Degrassi... ( a theory story)
clare pov: well, break it offically over.. great... after the lockdown i wished i had the choice not to go back.. not because i hate school ... but we have uniforms and Rules mr.simpson was'nt kidding about big changes can you believe this whats on this rules on the list? ''' Sexual conduct at school Transmitting sexual images to other students Vandalism to school property Possession or being under the influence of alcohol or narcotics No public displays of affection and students will not be allowed alone classroooms without adult supervision even if you break one of these rules your going be exspelled I guess there going be alot of people going get exspelled because in degrassi, Something always happend oh about the uniforms Since im a sophmore i gotta wear a purple shirt everyday... I mean all the sophmore students gotta wear blue shirts and then the Freshmans gotta wear yellow and the juniors are wearing red... lastly the seniors blue '''And also ID's are needed All This because of a lockdown... ''' '''But today... is the first day back and i wanna get stuff outta of my head. my parent are still fighting ''' '''i was hopeing the poem I wrote... Told them to stop .. but it didnt work... but i should be going since it already 8:00 clare walked to her to her hell hole... Adam term to put it when she walked , everyone looked at her and whispered she knew why her boyfriend was the main reason why the lockdown happend he was almost stabbed... by fitz who was still in jail for weapon Possion ''' '''but she didnt mind it at all... but then she saw her bestfriend alli, who helped her during the break... she was a wreck also during ''' '''the break... her ex- Boyfriend cheated on her and he lied to her Face.. then His mother called her a whore Alli wasnt one... she took care of her self Bianica was one... not to mention she the one who messed around with drew i didnt trust him... never will ... I thought he was 'the biggest jerk ' alli hugged me so tightly... I had to hug her back tightly also.. i wanted to cry.. but I couldnt i didnt want her to cry to we both went through alot during the break.. clare Im sorry, Alli said while holding Clare hand.. For what.. Clare asked you.. eli..fitz.. i cant imagine what you went threw... and i was being selfish.. Expecting you to pity me about drew cheating on me.. Alli said while have tears filling up her eyes. Alli... It okay... You need it the most... clare said while grab Alli for a other hug but i feel so selfish... Alli added. your not alli.... clare said while Huging alli Not... to kill this moment ... a mystery voice said ' '''But can i talk to clare... ' '''suprise it was Eli clare and eli didnt talk over break it was clear if they brokeup or not.. Sure Alli replied what.. eli what... clare said while looking down at her shoes... eli tilt her chin... Clare, Look Im sorry... and i honestly mean... I changed like you told me to and i promise you it Eli said while looking at her big blue eyes but clare refused and she walked passed him.. Eli was disapointed and hoped clare forgive him but... it didnt work.. Alli Pov: Im sitting in computers class.. while Ms.Oh Disscuss the new rules I already heard them.. I dont need to heard them again.. But Everyone seemed to be blaming me for everything... Since i was supposly having Oral sex with drew... in the boiler room, we only talked that's all but people makes it seems to make it more bigger then it is. Me and Drew brokeup after the dance .. cheater is always a cheater... right? Bianica... I just wanna wipe away that Grin... she acts like shes all that.. but she's she "common whore" and boyfriend stealer.. I just wish It went way different then... Alli Bhandari Report to Mr.Simpson office idemintly already in the prinple Office.. great way to kick off the Start of back to school. But as I went into the hall way... Mrs.Torres... Walked passed me... she always complained about everything .. Even the smallest things. then i also saw my parents they looked Mad... What's going on i asked Alli sit down... Mr.Simpson Demanded Yes, sir but why are my parents here I asked Alli what is the boiling room.. .Ask mr.Simpson well..um sir.. i.. I said in a nervous voice there has been Reported that you & mr. torres have being.. doing something in there ... Mr.simpson Declared No sir... No.. It wasnt like that... I said in a tearful voice Then how was it ... Asked Mr.simpson .. I Dont know how to explain it I said while looking down at my hands... Well I do ... Said Mr.Bhandari Alli you will be homeschooled for now on untill you learn your lesson... Mr.Bhandari Declare '' ''Dad... i cant...im going miss.. credit ...I said in a Shocked voice.. Alli Since you Been to degrassi... All you've been doing is trouble... Mr.simpson Included. Troubled asked Mr.Bhandari Dad.. i can Explain i said while Tears form on my eyes no i can , mr.simpson said your daughter broke most of the rule '' ''first she made a group to taunt a other student Holly J, She Send Sexy photos to a other Student Johnny And I Learned today she was in the boling room with drew.. Mrs.Torres Reported it today with me Mr.simpson said With a Ferious face. Boiling room? Asked Mr.Bhandari dad.. it wasnt anything bad.. i '' ''No Mr.simpson interupted Mrs.Torres Said you Tired to Have Oral Sex with Her Son drew.. Mr.Simpson Yelled no Sir .. Drew Was my Boyfriend And i.. '' ''Boyfriend? Asked Mr.Bhandri '' ''im sorry.. mom and dad.. I can Explain ... I said.. No explation are needed Alli mr.Bhandri Category:Blog posts